There's An App For That
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Norman's always on his iPhone. Sean wants to know why. FLANDUS. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: So, here's some more Sean/Normy for ya. It's a short fic that was inspired by the All Saints Day commentary. And, by the by, this isn't part of the "Tongue Tied" 'verse. Well, I mean it could be. But it's like way, way in the future so it might as well be a stand alone. Take it however you want though.**

**Disclaimer: The people are real. The events are not. Well, as far as I know…**

**Warning(s): Fluff (if you could consider that something that needs a warning…)? And Slash.**

Sean had never really been one to use technology. Sure, he had a cell phone and knew how to use a computer to get on the internet but he always felt that was enough. He never understood why people needed a device that could hold hundreds of thousands of songs and movies and pictures that could fit in the palm of your hand. He much preferred to live in the moment and actually talk face-to-face with people instead of staring at a tiny screen pushing tiny buttons to communicate.

Norman, however, was the complete opposite.

He hardly ever put down his iPhone, used the darn thing for anything and everything. Sean found he often had to repeat himself around Norman because his head was always down and his fingers busy sliding across the screen.

Sean had grown used to it over time, but that didn't mean he approved of it. Still, he let it slide, never addressing the issue because he'd rather just avoid confrontation.

But some things just can't be avoided forever. And the iPhone issue was one of them. It all started the night of the All Saints Day premiere. Troy had called Sean, Norm and Billy asking them if they wanted to do a quick commentary for the DVD before the premiere of the movie. Of course they all agreed to it and joined the writer/director in a tiny-ass room with a TV and a DVD player to watch the movie.

Sean ended up stealing the spot light for most of the time, laughing and talking in stupid voices with Troy and reminiscing on old times with the occasional comedic interlude from Billy. The movie was an afterthought half the time but they knew that the fans wouldn't care.

Norman never really got into it, though. Sure, he said a few things here and there, answering questions when asked and responding to Troy's jeering and ironic quips of "Hey Reedus, shut up over there", but aside from that, there he was, on that goddamn iPhone the majority of the time. Sean never let it be known, but it was irritating the hell out of him. The only time the stupid thing was useful was when Norman used it to pull up a picture to go along with Troy's telling of the time they ran into a fan with a crazy Boondock tattoo to show Billy.

Sean didn't know exactly when he decided this, but somewhere between that and the end of the credits he made it a point to confront Norman about his unhealthy iPhone addiction.

He waited for Billy and Troy to leave, even though they had originally planned to show up to the premiere together. But that was easily taken care of with a quick white lie about Sean having to pick his "date" up from the airport and that Norman agreed to go with him.

Of course, Norman wasn't paying attention to any of this, and once Troy and Billy were out of sight, Sean immediately went off on him.

"Ok, seriously, Norm, what the hell is your deal with that thing?"

Norman looked up from the small screen, obviously confused by Sean's sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about? My iPhone?"

"Yes your fucking iPhone!" Sean continued at a less than reasonable volume. "You were on it the _entire_ time we were in there, you barely said a word! Now, I have to ask, what do you have on there that's _so_ interesting that you can't put it down for two hours?"

Norman remained silent, not really knowing what to say, and allowing Sean to continue on his rant a little bit longer.

"Seriously, what is it?" Sean demanded to know again. "Are you that embarrassed to say? Are you constantly watching like, porn or something?" Sean knew that may have been taking things a bit too far, but he wasn't serious, about the porn thing at least. But he knew Norman, and he knew that would elicit a reaction from him.

"No it's not porn, you asshole!" Norman's face flushed with embarrassment. He looked down and started fidgeting with the cover on his phone.

Sean crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him expectantly. "Ok, than what? It's really that bad that you can't tell me? Me? Of all people. Norman, for Christ's sake I'm your b—"

"It's nothing bad," Norman cut Sean off. He really didn't want him to get the wrong impression. "It's just…well, it's kinda stupid really. You're gunna laugh at me."

Sean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Norm, I won't. Promise."

Norman took a deep, shaky breath, again avoiding contact with Sean's prying eyes. He nervously scratched the back of his head before finally getting on with it.

"Well, I was looking at pictures of us when we were all doing the commentary because, well…because I, uh,…" Norman said the last part so low, Sean wasn't able to hear.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that last part…"

"I missed you! Ok?" Norman cried, finally meeting Sean's eyes. "I mean, you were sitting all the way on the other side of Troy and Billy a-and I don't know, we've both been so busy doing press and running around that I missed being able to spend time together, just the two of us. So I was just looking at some of the pictures I have of us an-and you. And since I couldn't just saunter over there and do something about it in front of them, I did the next best thing." Norman looked down again, softening his voice. "I didn't think it'd bother you that much."

"Oh, Normy," Sean cracked a smile and took a step closer to him. "That's not stupid. A bit cheesy, maybe, but not stupid." He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Norman looked back up at Sean.

"Nothing, you're just…always the hopeless romantic." He smiled. "And that's what I love about you." Sean said before bringing their lips together for a soft, chaste kiss.

"And I'm the cheesy one?" Norman raised an eyebrow once he pulled away, earning himself a playful jab in the shoulder that turned into Sean placing his arm around him.

"C'mon, we have a premiere to get to." Sean started escorting Norman out.

"And what's this I heard about having to pick up our 'dates' from the airport?"

"Oh that was just my clever way of getting you alone," Sean explained. "And, don't you worry," He brought Norman in closer so he could whisper in his ear as they walked out to their awaiting car. "I've got plenty more of those up my sleeve for tonight…"

**THE END**


End file.
